A love triangle!
by tori.j888
Summary: Edward did not say no to all of the girls who asked him out. He is currently dating Carly a girl from school! But what happens when Bella comes and he starts to fall for her
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST OFFICIAL STORY AND I DECIDED TO WRITE ABOUT TWILIGHT I HAVE HAD THIS THOUGHT IN MY HEAD FOR AWHILE! SORRY IF IT'S HORID BUT PLEASE LEAVE ME COMMENTS AND IDEAS THANKS **

**What if Edward had not turned down all of the girls at school before Bella came? What if he dated a girl from school named Carly? What will happen when Bella arrives?**

**Carly: Hey Edward! (Kisses him on the cheek) **

**Edward: (smiles) Hey sweetie what's going on?**

**Carly: Oh nothing really! Did you know there is a new girl at the school? **

**Edward: No I haven't heard. **

**Carly: Really? Everyone's talking about her. It's kind of annoying actually. **

**Edward: (Laughs) Are you jealous?**

**Carly: No! Of course not, it's just everyone makes such a big deal about her and Jessica decided she was her new best friend. So now all she can talk about is Bella. God it just makes me mad, in one day I am replaced as Jessica's best friend. **

**Edward: (Kisses her) Carly I'm sure your making a big deal out of nothing! Everyone is just exited, nothing new really ever happens here. **

**Carly: (rolls her eyes) Yeah I guess you right! Okay well I have to get to class, but I'll see you at lunch right?**

**Edward: Yeah of course. **

**Edward laughed. Carly was always making such a big deal out of nothing. She had always been the queen bee of the school and usually everyone paid attention to her. And of course him and his siblings. They were after all the perfect Cullen's. Everyone wanted to know the secret behind their perfection. But Carly everyone just naturally loved her. She was nice, cute, smart and preppy. **

**His siblings however hated Carly. Edward suspected it was because of her popularity. Not that they were jealous, but none of them could stand the stereotype blonde cheerleader type, who was of course named queen bee. Of course Carly had all of these characteristics. At first Edward had thought the same thing but after getting to know her a bit he had changed his views. **

**Beneath the popular girl was a sweet girl, who Edward trusted. **

**Of course no one could be trusted with Edward and his families biggest secret. The one that kept his siblings from associating with other people. Edward and his family were vampires. He loved the smell of blood and always had the urge to kill an innocent human being for their delicious smell. Of course he held it back and thirsted on animals instead. Whenever he had the urge, he thought of Carly, knowing he could never do anything to hurt someone like her. **

**Edward reached the classroom and went to sit at his desk, for which he sat alone. The class started and began it's lesson. **

**About ten minutes through class the door flung open. Edwards suddenly was filled with the most wonderful smell in the world. He wanted to kill this human being right then and now, the smell was killing him. It was so amazing. **

**He looked at the torturous human being. Her skin was an ivory tone and her cheeks were flushed from running. She turned even deeper red when she noticed everyone in the classes eyes on her. **

**Bella: I, I I'm sorry I'm late, I got lost. **

**The teacher nodded. **

**Bella: It's my um first day of school. I wasn't sure where to go. **

**I noticed she was quite pretty, brown hair and pretty eyes. She was actually quite stunning. I sucked in my breath deciding not to breath for the whole class I could not take it. Of course this was a convenient power I happened to have not breathing for hours, it came with being a vampire. **

**The teacher took her pass. He told her to introduce herself to the class. **

**Bella: Hi, I'm Bella!**

**All of the kids smiled at her except me. Her eyes happened to be glued to me, I looked strait at her and she embarrassed looked away. **

**Teacher: Hmm, lets see well I guess you can take that empty seat next to Mr. Cullen.**

**I just about screamed I was in hell. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The new girl smiled at him. He glared back and looked away. He didn't look back for the rest of the period. It took all his might not to murder this human. When the bell rang he rushed out the door. It was time for lunch. Not that he ever ate anything. **

**He could not stop thinking about the girl, who had just about forced him to suck her blood. In a second his sister Alice was there. **

**Alice: Edward we need to talk. **

**Alice of course new what was going on. He hadn't talked to her in the last hour but Alice had the power to see the future. Skill only special vampires had. Edward also was special he had the power to read minds. **

**Alice: (thinking) Edward you were close to killing her. Your damn lucky you have some self control. **

**Edward: Alice not now!**

**Alice: Edward I had a vision! **

**She said this aloud, in a whispered voice. **

**Edward: Alice shut up; we can't talk about this here. **

**Alice: You cannot do anything to harm this girl. Edward I had a vision. (Edward stopped)**

**Edward: Did I… **

**He trailed off.**

**Alice: Kill her, yes! You have to promise me that you won't do that. Do you promise?**

**Edward: Alice I am going to try to keep control.**

**Alice: Edward that's not good enough!**

**Edward was saved by Carly running up to him. **

**Carly: Edward, hey sweetie. Oh hi Alice.**

**Alice ran off to where Jasper was standing looking concerned, without replying to Carly. Edward saw her shake her head, and Jaspers thoughts filled with fear. Alice glanced at Edward as she explained. **

**Jasper: (Thoughts) Edward No. How could you, think about killing her.**

**Edward rolled his eyes. His brother was such a hypocrite how many humans had he thought about killing. Alice was the only thing that helped him, get through it. He was Alice's partner. **

**Carly: Edward, what was that about?**

**Edward: Nothing**

**Carly: Okay! So in math Jessica and me sit next to each other, and all she could talk about was stupid Bella. It was so annoying I wanted to kill her. Then she invited me to have lunch with them. It's my effin group not Jessica's and sure as hells not Bella's. God! I am so sick of Bella and I haven't even met her. **

**Edward: Oh yeah,**

**He hated when Carly got like this so obsessed with power. And her popularity this is when he saw the Carly his siblings hated. **

**Carly: Yeah, she is such a bitch I can already tell.**

**Edward: Carly you haven't even met her!**

**Carly: Neither have you! **

**Edward: Actually I have!**

**Carly: Oh, you've met her what's she like?**

**Edward: Oh um I don't know. She's okay.**

**He was reminded of his strong desire to kill her. **

**Carly: Is she as irresistible as everyone else makes her out to be! **

**Edward: (mumbles under breath) You have no idea!**

**Carly: What?**

**Edward: Oh nothing, come on lets go!**

**The two walk in to the cafeteria. Carly takes Edward over to where Jessica is sitting. **

**Jessica: Oh hey Carly**

**Carly: Hey!**

**She sits down and scoots over to make room for Edward. He sat down. **

**Jessica: So you know how you said we had an open spot on the cheer squad?**

**Carly: Yeah.**

**Jessica: Awesome I am ganna get Bella to join, I think she'll be great. I mean she's a little clumsy but I think she'll learn to-**

**Carly: Bella? **

**Jessica: Yeah she hasn't said yes yet but I think we can convince her.**

**Carly: I don't know, I mean we can't have clumsy cheerleaders that would just look bad. And I think maybe someone else was ganna take the spot. **

**Jessica: You just said it was open! Come on at least let her try out it's the least you can do! **

**Carly: I don't know. **

**Jessica: Oh there she is! (Stands up) Hey Bella over here!**

**Bella: (nods and smiles then sees Edward and freezes) **

**Jessica: Come on!**

**Bella walks over slowly and cautiously. **

**Edward has that same feeling, like he cannot contain from sucking her blood. It is the best thing that he has ever smelled. **

**Bella: Hey, **

**Carly: Hi I'm Carly. **

**Jessica: Yeah she's one of my friends and this is her boyfriend Edward.**

**Bella: Oh yeah we met. (She mumbles)**

**Edward: (voice is strained) Yeah in math right?**

**Bella looks surprised. **

**Bella: Yeah, yeah I think so. **

**She looks strait at him and for a second he forgot all about the throbbing pain. She was so beautiful as he had noticed before. But somehow it seemed to show even more. She also had that look of kindness in her expression. **

**He smiled at her, suddenly feeling horrible about being so rude to her. Then he felt the horrible pain come on. But still he could not look away. It was so hard to even look at her, but at the same time impossible not to. Until Carly interrupted him. **

**Carly: So Bella it's your first day right?**

**Bella: Yeah, everyone's been so nice **

**She said looking at Jessica and Mike who was staring at Bella with amazement in his eyes. **

**Edward suddenly felt a pang of jealousy towards Mike. Then realized what he had done and felt horrible. **_**No, no Carly and me are together what am I doing. He thought to himself. **_

**Carly: Yeah well that's our school, were all very welcoming. **

**Bella smiled. **

**Edward: Okay well I'm ganna go sit with Alice and everyone else for a sec he said panicking a little bit. **

**He ran off before Carly could follow, and he found his siblings all sitting waiting for him. **

**Alice was smiling. **

**Edward: What?**

**Alice: You change your mind fast?**

**Edward: What?**

**Alice: You like the new girl all of a sudden.**

**Edward: Huh?**

**Alice: You kissed her. **

**Edward: what are you talking about Alice?**

**Alice: In my vision you kissed her. **


End file.
